


Nightmare

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mentions of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes to Cas having a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Dean wakes immediately when he hears Cas moving around beside him in the bed. 

“Please father…I didn’t do anything wrong.” Cas whispers, his eyes squeezed shut. Cas’ body is covered in a layer of sweat and his hands are clutching the sheets tightly. 

“Cas?” Dean lightly shakes his shoulder, seeing if he can wake him without causing any further distress. Cas flinches away from his touch.

“No…Please don’t hit me again…Please.” Cas’ voice is strained now and his lips are starting to tremble. Dean clenches his jaw. That’s not going to work tonight.

“Cas, wake up.” Dean raises his voice, shaking both of his shoulders now. 

“No! Stop, please stop!” Cas yells, his legs thrashing around in the sheets. Dean only shakes him harder.

“Cas!” Dean yells. Suddenly, Cas’ eyes are open and he’s jolting upright.

“No, please! Don’t touch me!” he screams as Dean tries to wrap him up in his arms.

“Cas, It’s me. It’s Dean.” Cas’ eyes whip around and finally land on him. After a few seconds Cas’ body slumps. “Shh, Cas. I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” Dean whispers, rubbing up and down Cas’ spine as he nuzzles his head into Dean’s chest.

Dean feels tears soaking into his bare skin and a moment later, Cas’ whole body is trembling.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Cas mumbles quietly into his chest.

“Shh, hey, hey,” Dean says, resting a hand lightly under Cas’ chin and lifting his head so they’re eye to eye, “don’t be sorry. This isn’t your fault Cas and you know that.” Cas bites his lip to try and stop it from trembling but it’s to no avail. “C’mere.” Cas collapses into Dean again. “You’re okay. It was just a nightmare.” he says, running a hand through Cas’ dark, messy hair. 

“Why do you do this?” Cas asks so quietly that Dean nearly misses it. 

“Do what?” Cas’ trembling has calmed down but Dean can still feel tears rolling down his chest.

“Why do you continue to stay with me? You could easily go and get yourself another guy or girl who doesn’t have weekly nightmares about their own fathers abusing them as a child. I’m so messed up - ”

“No. Don’t you ever say that about yourself.” Dean leans back so that he can see Cas’ teary, blue eyes. “None of what happened to you when you were young was your fault. You’re not messed up. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. And you are the love of my life, that’s why I stay.” 

A few more tears slip down Cas’ cheek and Dean softly brushes them away with the pad of his thumb. Cas smiles shyly at the small dose of affection and Dean smiles back. “We’re gonna get through this together. It might take a while but we’ll get there, alright?”

“Alright, Dean.” Cas replies, and there’s a twinkle in Cas’ beautiful eyes that makes Dean’s heart flutter.

“Alright. Good. Now it’s already 5:30 so I say we jump in the shower, then I’ll make you some pancakes while you watch that bee documentary I recorded for you yesterday. Sound like a plan?” 

Cas suddenly lurches forward, nearly knocking Dean over, and wraps his arms tightly around Dean’s neck. “God, I love you so much, Dean. I love you, I love you, I love you.” Cas says. 

Dean chuckles, his arms tightening around Cas’ bare torso. Cas is smiling so wide that his nose is scrunched up and the corner of his eyes are crinkling in the way that Dean finds so adorable.

“I know, Cas. I love you too.” he whispers, leaning forward to seal their lips together in an early morning kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
